firefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Backdrft
Welcome Hi, welcome to Firefighting Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Galahad, Alberta page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uzbek (Talk) 04:20, 2 February 2011 Welcome aboard Thanks for your edits for smaller departments in Alberta. My info may be old, so I really appreciate it. I probably have some stuff to add to Vegreville and Vermilion, so let me know if it's incorrect. Cheers, Uzbek 02:03, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I can't take credit for Calgary Fire Department - I just started it with my outdated info and some people from the area have done a great job updating it. Edmonton Fire Rescue Services is tougher, but I think it's OK. I'm glad there are people out there who find this interesting & useful. Cheers, Uzbek 03:13, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Vermilion Hi. I looked at Vermilion a little more closely and realized I made a mistake. I had the tanker listed as a County truck in my database, so I made it Vermilion and added a bit more info on the page. When you entered the tanker, I thought it was a 2010 pumper that I had listed (figured it was a pumper/tanker), so I updated that. Now I see that the pumper and tanker are different trucks. I saw the tender for the pumper in 2009, but I don't know who got the contract. Maybe that's the new Fort Garry you mentioned. Or maybe the FGFT went to another department in the County. For Vermilion River County, I have 3 other trucks listed: :1980? ? / Superior 625 IGPM front-mount (SN#SE 358) :2003 Freightliner FL70 / Superior pump (840/?) (SN#SE 3020) :2006 Freightliner M2 / Fort Garry pump (1050/1000) (SN#A249) No idea which department they might be with. I have a lot of trouble figuring out Alberta Counties sometimes with the whole town truck / county truck thing. Often they buy the truck, but it goes to a village or town for rural response and I don't always know which one. If the county has a full department (like Leduc County Fire Services or Lac Ste. Anne County Fire Services, great. But if they don't, I don't know where to put the truck so I just leave it out. I'm in Ontario, so any info you have about that is really helpful. One other question - do you think the 98 tanker, 94 pumper and 94 rescue from Vermilion might have ended up at other County departments? Thanks again for all of your help, Uzbek 14:06, February 5, 2011 (UTC) Vermilion Part 2 Thanks! Works for me. I'll create an article for Blackfoot District Fire Department for the 2006 and add the 2003 to Vermilion. The FGFT page is great, but I don't think they show everything. Or, it appears months after the actual delivery. Lots of mysteries. That's what makes it interesting. BTW - I'm going to be away for a week and probably won't have computer access, so it'll probably take me awhile to get back to you. Cheers, Uzbek 16:03, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Edmonton Don't know, sorry. I have a bunch of unassigned trucks listed - they've gotten quite a few new rigs over the last couple of years, but I don't always know what has gone where. Uzbek 16:08, May 13, 2011 (UTC)